


A Call Home

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. Pre-Series. Sam’s been at college for eight months when he makes a call to Dean’s phone out of the blue that soon turns Dean’s world and head upside down as his little brother reveals something he hadn’t been expecting & that soon leads to a very different sort of call. (Dean/Sam) Wincest. Pure schmoopy fluff PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I’ll warn for minor language and also for the usual explicit stuff involved in this type of story.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. This is written for fun and enjoyment of others.  
> Author Note: So this idea was born from a post on Facebook and because I realized I’d never done a phone sex story or even one that was basically PWP so I hope you enjoy

“Yeah?”

The voice was low, gruff and already slurred so the young man on the other end knew something was wrong. “Hey.”

Dean Winchester had answered the call out of habit. He didn’t need another lecture if he ignored a call from his Dad, though he didn’t figure this call would be from him because he hadn’t heard from John Winchester since he’d stormed out of the cheap motel three nights earlier.

Of all the people that might be calling him, the voice of his younger brother was the last one he expected to hear. “Sammy.”

It had been over eight months since Sam had left for college, since Dean’s world collapsed and since the fights with their Dad over how he’d treated his little brother had gotten worse.

Tonight was bad because it was the eighth month that Sam had walked out after being told to go and not come back so Dean was crashed on another cheap motel bed, a half empty bottle of Whiskey by his hand and a longing in his heart that he’d never admitted to. A longing for the brother who had just chosen to call.

“You drunk or hurt?” Sam asked from his bedroom in Stanford, wondering the same of himself since he still wasn’t sure what had possessed him to make this call and why now.

“A little of both,” Dean admitted, holding the phone closer to his ear while ignoring the liquor. “Got nailed by a ghost and I’m drinking. What about you, Geek Boy? How’s college life treating you?”

“I miss you, Dean,” Sam replied instead, hearing the catch in his big brother’s voice at that comment but figured it was safer than admitting he was not having an easy time adjusting and had been beat up once already. “I know you won’t say if you miss me too or not so…”

“Only every damn second of every damn day, baby boy,” Dean’s voice had dropped, low and husky but not quite as slurred as he closed his eyes to try to picture his little brother’s face and wishing for courage to be honest for once in his life. “Since Dad won’t give in and neither will you I’m sort of stuck in the middle. Give me something to take my mind off the pain, Sammy.”

Guessing the booze had loosened Dean up a lot more than he first thought Sam swallowed and threw caution to the wind. “When I was fifteen I wanted you to fuck me in the backseat of the Impala.”

“Shit,” Dean’s breath caught while all thoughts of being drunk flew out of his brain while his blood heated and his cock shot to life with those soft words. “This is so not the time to screw with me, Sam,” he warned tightly.

“When I was sixteen I wanted to get on my knees and suck you off every time you came out of the shower because I knew you were in there jerking off,” Sam smiled at the low groan and soft cursing that one got him, stretching out on his bed in his empty dorm room and letting his fingers reach down to undo his jeans. “Want me to tell you in exact detail what I wanted you to do to me in return, Dean? Or would you rather I tell you what I’m doing now?”

Groaning as his hand slipped down to the front of his already bulging and damp jeans, Dean put the phone on speaker so he could have both hands free. “Go with that last one,” he shot back, voice deep with an unspoken want. “Descriptions too, Sammy. If you think you’re going to do what I think you think you are then you better use that big brain and describe it to me in detail cause I’m not that easy.”

“I’m laying stretched out on my bed in my locked dorm room with the lights on low, some music you like on the radio and I just took off my jeans and briefs, big brother,” Sam couldn’t believe they were doing this but would go with it, hand shaking as he got more comfortable on his bed while flicking the cap off the bottle he’d bought earlier in the week. “I’m laying here naked and wanting just like I used to lay in the bed next to yours in those crap motel rooms with Dad down the hall wishing you’d come over to my bed like I wanted you to.

“I’m dribbling warming lube on my fingers, spreading my legs wide so I can begin to open myself to take this huge and hard dildo that I bought with just you in mind,” Sam gasped a little as his index finger searched for and found the rim of his tight hole. “Just…put my finger up inside my ass and…oh…”

Dean’s smile was wicked as he laid on his own bed a half a country away to listen to the soft gasps and moans while picturing in exact detail his brother’s long fingers sliding into tight heat while he began to stroke his hard and leaking cock.

“Ever had anyone touch that hot ass before, little brother?” he asked in a voice that was pure sin now that he was letting the moment happen.

“No…no, always just wanted you to be the first, to be my first lover,” Sam gasped, not expecting the sensation of both burning pain but also pleasure so intense that he nearly forgot what he was doing. “Going to try two…”

“No, not yet,” Dean broke in, blood heated and knew he could come just from Sam’s voice but also not willing to let the kid hurt himself. “Go slow, Sammy. Tell me what it feels like as you work that first finger in and out of that nice tight heat until you can go past the first ring of muscle without pain.”

Sam’s eyes were closed as he did as he was told, feeling his cock harden and drip more. He’d only done this once when he was sixteen so he understood what Dean wanted. “It’s tight but good. I need more, Dean,” he whimpered, working his single finger in and out of his hole until he felt the muscle give and then Sam was gasping, body arching on the bed as lights exploded in front of his eyes. “Dean?”

Chuckling as he worked his cock slowly while imagining his brother’s reaction. “That was your prostate, baby boy and it’s going to feel so much better when you get that thick hard fake penis buried in your ass…though not as good as I’d feel slipping my cock into you and making you beg for it.”

“Dean…” Sam groaned, knowing his brother was getting back at him. “Two fingers?” he asked, never doing more than two before but not sure about the width of the toy now that he was thinking about it.

“Yeah, slip two fingers up and when you’re all the way up begin to scissor them but…” Dean bit his lip as he began to play with his balls with his free hand, fingers slick with precome that was dripping steadily from his cock. “As you stretch yourself use your other hand to play with your balls and let me hear you.”

Sam shivered as he slowly worked his second finger up inside himself to work it in until he felt it go, beginning to scissor them while describing it all to his groaning brother and then let his other hand reach between him legs to take his filling balls in his hand with a moan, tugging on them gently as he twisted his fingers.

“I see you doing this to me,” he whispered, long body glistening with sweat as a third finger was inserted. “I pretend it’s your fingers, calloused and rough, touching me, stretching me, pulling on my balls as you tease me. I think of what it would be like to taste you when I lick my tongue up your cock like…”

Dean’s eyes about rolled in his head at the sound of Sam’s lips closing over something and knew Sam was sucking on the dildo. “Oh my God, Sammy,” he groaned, fingers closing over his cock tighter as he listened to the hot sounds of his sweet innocent little brother moaning around the sex toy in his mouth as he sucked it like he would Dean’s cock. “That’s right. Get that toy all wet,” he groaned deep in his throat as Sam made the perfect sounds to get them both hard. “Now go slow and tell me what it feels like.”

“Hard, slick, slippery,” Sam blushed a little on that one and he thought he heard Dean’s laugh but then as he began to slowly push the tip of the fake cock into his stretched, flexing hole he moaned. “Dean, I…”

“Ease it in a little at a time, Sammy,” Dean told him, voice deep and gravelly, pure sex by this time but despite being hot and so ready that he could explode he held back for Sam. “Feel my hand over yours, the strength in it as I help you guide that in slowly.”

This wasn’t easy but Dean could hear Sam’s whispers and knew the kid was deep into the moment despite this originally being Sam’s game he could easily turn it around. “Every twist of our hands go back a little,” he chuckled at the whine he heard. “Trust me, baby boy. I’ll make this so good for you.”

“Wanted…wanted it to be good for you,” Sam argued, tossing his hair out of his face as he felt the dildo pause at the ring of muscle that wasn’t used to something that thick and whimpering with need.

“Relax, listen to my voice when I tell you to play with your balls while just turning that toy until you relax and it goes in deeper…deeper into tight hot heat and an ass that I never should’ve let leave without owning,” Dean ran his tongue over his lips while pretending it was Sam’s lips since he used to dream of kissing those soft full lips that used to pout at him so often. “Okay?”

Sam was tense but he relaxed with Dean’s voice speaking from the phone near his ear, feeling the dildo move and with a few more gentle twists, a slowness that had him growling at his too patient older brother, he felt it hit that spot and soon he was arching up with a cry on his lips.

“That’s my boy,” Dean smiled, his own climax close but he still held back. He waited until he heard Sam’s breathing settle. “Is it in?”

“Yeah,” Sam moaned as he settled his weight to feel the toy pressing against his prostate with every move he made or when it began to vibrate against his inner nerves. “Hurt a little but not like I thought it would. Still miss you, Dean.”

“I know,” and Dean did. Just like he knew he’d be making a trip West soon. “Now, tell me what you’re doing and how it feels.”

Lips curling in a smile, Sam let his fingers close over his hard, red, and aching cock to begin a slow stroke along the length. “Moving my fingers along my cock like I learned from watching you when you thought I was asleep in bed,” he murmured softly, whimpering as he listened to his brother’s pure drop dead sinful sexy voice when he spoke again.

“I used to jerk off thinking about you, Sammy,” Dean smiled at the responding moan, beginning to move his hand a little faster without knowing he and Sam had both found a similar rhythm to move with until both brothers, one in California and the other in Tennessee, were gasping and moaning. “Sam…”

“Need to…need to come, Dean,” Sam told him, body tight with need. “Have you…I mean…?”

“Not without you, baby boy,” Dean was the only one who could use that term for Sam without having the kid’s fist swinging and while he used to use it to annoy the hell out of Sam now he had a hunch his little brother enjoyed it when it was just them or when it was them and this. “Run the tip of your finger along the tip and…Yahtzee,” he smiled after hearing his name came screaming from Sam’s lips.

As he heard Sam’s orgasm, Dean gave another couple skilled twists of his wrist along his own cock until he felt his balls tighten and then he was coming hard and fast over his stomach and chest. “S…Sammy?” he gasped after a couple minutes when he’d calmed down some and could think clearly. “Sam? You okay?”

“Awesome,” came the shaky reply as Sam laid still until finally his body cooled and he shivered, finding the strength to just wipe himself off, pull the sheet off the bed and stretch back out with the vibrator still inside him. “That didn’t exactly go like I planned,” he admitted quietly, hoping his brother wasn’t pissed or too shocked. “I did mean what I said about wanting you back then, Dean. I was going to tell you but I…I was afraid you’d hate me.”

“Furthest thing from the truth, little brother,” Dean told him, again mimicking his brother’s actions without knowing it as he laid still to look at the ceiling and making a choice. “What’s your weekend like?”

“I should be studying,” Sam replied, heart speeding up as he heard the soft ‘oh’ and sought to quickly clarify. “I said I should be studying. What I end up doing…could be…different. If you had a suggestion.”

Dean sat up and was dressing even before he fully knew what he was doing. “Oh, I have a suggestion…if you’re willing, College Boy,” he smirked, fully sober and not for once doubting what he was about to do.

“I think I just had phone sex with my brother so I am now pretty willing to try anything, Dean,” Sam chuckled, wondering if he was this nervous when he stepped onto the campus for the first time.

“Well, first, a correction since you just had hot phone sex with your brother,” Dean wondered why the hell he wasn’t more freaked out about this but then decided to ignore the taboos and rules and just go with it. “Next, you’re going to go find the first decent roadside motel well away from that fancy school so you don’t get in trouble. You’re going to book a room from Friday to Monday morning then you’re going to text me the name and location.”

Sam knew the motel and where it was because he’d already scouted the place out weeks ago when this idea and dream popped into his head. “I guess I could do that,” he tried not to sound too eager. “What do I do after I book the room?”

“It’s Wednesday now. You’re going to book and text and go to classes to get good grades to make me proud and then on Friday by six you’re going to be inside that room waiting for me to come through the door and show you what it’s like when we really do what you’ve only just imagined,” Dean heard the soft ‘Yes’ from the other end of the phone as he smiled in a way that he only allowed Sam to see. “I’m going to come through that door, toss your cocky ass on the bed and we aren’t leaving that room until I drop you off for class on Monday. Does that work for you, little brother?”

“Yes, sir,” Sam murmured, giving the one acknowledgment that he hated to give to anyone except his brother. “Dean?”

“Hang up, take a shower and…see how long you can leave that vibrator in, Sam,” Dean knew he’d be hard thinking about Sam in class with that dildo in his ass but he’d just take a cold shower. “See you Friday.”

“Don’t be late,” Sam clicked the phone off with a smile, glad that he’d called home.

**The End?**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know if you’d like a sequel. *Insert evil author grin*


End file.
